


Experimenting with Potions

by illustrious_paladin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustrious_paladin/pseuds/illustrious_paladin
Summary: "This was not a complete failure, Severus."When Severus's monumental potion failure leads to some bizarre bodily changes, his Prefect and friend decides to make the best of a bad situation. Snucius fetish drabble with a side of tentacle sex. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Experimenting with Potions

As a brilliant potioneer, Severus demanded more of himself than other students did of themselves. He _would_ be the best, and he would show his father, his professors, _his tormenters_ \- he would show them all that they had been wrong to dismiss him. 

But he was a failure. 

His potion had gone disastrously wrong. He didn’t know where it went amiss. But the consequences were catastrophic. The vapors had gone quickly to his head, an unexpected reaction occurring between some of his ingredients that caused his eyes to swim with green fog. He reached to remove the cauldron from the flame, but his hand hit the side. 

He could only watch in horror as the cauldron tipped and the scalding liquid splashed over his pale skin. His fingers curled as an anguished shout ripped from his throat. The pain was immense. The green haze cleared from his onyx eyes as he watched his digits elongate in a most unnatural way – the skin fused together, turning an angry pink with what could only be blisters along one side. 

Almost detaching himself from the pain, Severus marveled at the sensation of the twenty-seven bones in each of his hands disappearing. Perhaps not disappearing. He flexed his hand, surprised to find them strongly muscled instead of limp like rubber. 

His skin was, in fact, rubbery. What he had previously believed to be blisters were decidedly not blisters. He closed his hand and reopened it with a loud _POP._ The marks had stuck together like suction cups. 

Blinking, he re-examined his arms, realizing the potion had spread up his arms and drastically elongated them. He had, for all intents and purposes, grown two large tentacles. 

He had _tentacles._

He knew these were tentacles, not regular arms like on an octopus. His fingertips had melded together to create a flattened tip covered with the red suckers. He flexed, testing his new appendages. Scientifically, he was amazed with the dexterity and strength. 

But as a teenage boy who had just altered himself with a failed potion that he had created in an abandoned classroom? He was petrified.

He couldn’t go to Madame Pomfrey. Not like that!

Scowling, he glanced around for any ingredients that might revert him back to himself, but without knowing what caused the reaction, he didn’t know what to do. 

But Lucius might. 

The seventh year was good at getting Slytherin out of scrapes. As a prefect, he had helped the other boy before – not necessarily in the heat of the moment – like when he was being attacked – but usually after, Lucius could be counted on to help in getting furtive revenge. Or when other Slytherins were about to be punished by other Prefects, he would step in.

Lucius Malfoy would help him now. He had to.

Severus’s heavy brows furrowed as he concentrated on trying to pick up his wand. His pink appendage wrapped around the wood, and he raised it, calling to mind the spell to send an enchanted message. 

He released it and hoped. 

It wasn’t long before he heard heels clicking down the corridor and drawing nearer to his hidden potion station. He listened closely, trying to discern whether it was Malfoy or the hawk-eyed Professor McGonagall who seemed to be able to sniff out mischief. 

He nearly began to pray that it was Malfoy.

The door opened, revealing platinum blonde hair. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. The older boy’s grey eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. Severus waited, afraid that he might send him straight to the hospital wing. 

“You truly are in a bind,” Lucius hummed as he stepped nearer, eyes on the pink tentacles. Severus’s eyes slid to the floor; he watched the pointed-toed shoes draw closer as he waited for his Prefect to scold him. But the words never came. 

Instead soft fingers hooked beneath his chin and drew his face up. Lucius’s face was very, very close. Severus’s cheeks began to heat as the older boy breathed, “It could have been much, much worse, Severus.”

He released Severus’s face and stepped back, checking his shoes to make sure he hadn’t stepped in the potion. A smug smile found a home on his lips before softening into something almost affectionate. 

“Severus, would you like to use your mishap to please your dear friend?”

Severus blinked, confused by the sudden change in Lucius, but he nodded anyway. Lucius was practically his only friend; of course, he wanted to keep the pureblood happy. 

“Good. Tuck your arms in your robes and follow me,” he ordered as he bent over near the potion. When he straightened, Severus saw him pocket something but said nothing as he was led from the room. 

Lucius led him from the classroom immediately to the Slytherin dormitory and up to his private room (provided to him because he was Prefect, of course). He did not chat with Severus as they walked, nor did he offer any indication of what he wanted from Severus and his accidental mutations. 

Inside the dormitory, Lucius sat down on the bed and motioned for Severus to stand between his legs. Severus’s heart pounded as he took his place, his tentacles tucked safely into his robes. He looked down at the blond, his cheeks hot. 

Lucius gingerly tugged his elbows, and Severus took the hint to pull his altered arms free of his robes. The Prefect grinned as he ran his hand down the smooth side of one. He murmured seductively, “Undo your trousers, love.”

No one had ever called him ‘love’ before, not like that anyway. 

He hesitated but undid his trousers. From there, Lucius took over. He gently freed Severus from the confines of his pants and teased him with his soft fingers until Severus was panting and hard. 

“Let’s lube you up, love,” Lucius suggested, pulling a vial from his pocket. He held up the opaque glass and raising his brows. “What do you say?”

“Yes please,” Severus all but groaned. 

Lucius chuckled and carefully uncorked the vial. Green vapors leaked from the open top, causing Severus to stiffen. Though before he could protest, Lucius had dumped the entirety of the potion onto his cock. 

Immediately it began to turn pink and elongate. Severus cried out in pain as it began the same transformation that his arms had done earlier. The once bulbous head began to flatten while stickers popped up along the underside. 

Once it became clear that it would not grow past a couple feet in length, Lucius pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the excess potion off. Severus’s eyes widen as the motions wrenched a groan from him. The two Slytherins locked eyes in complete surprise. 

“Well, well. This will be even more fun then,” Lucius decided as he jerked his own clothes off. 

Lucius looked up to see Severus still gaping at him and scolded, “Don’t be so passive. I want you inside me.”

He wasn’t lying. Severus was surprised to find the Prefect rock hard and spread out for him. For his tentacles. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his third tentacle, which was engorged compared to the other two. 

“You want…this?” Severus asked as he waved a tentacle toward himself. 

“Yes, now stop talking before you ruin it and fuck me!” Lucius retorted.

He climbed onto the bed over Lucius and positioned his newest tentacle to enter the naked boy beneath him. Surprisingly, he found he had the same dexterity there as in the other two, so he gently worked his flattened tip over the insides of Lucius’s thighs. The soft touches and brushes over his tender places drew a quiet mewling from the Prefect. 

Emboldened, Severus gently began pushing the head into Lucius, but the older boy was eager. He pushed his hips back against the tentacle and forced it to begin sinking through the tight ring. 

“Choke me,” Lucius ordered.

Severus frowned but obeyed. He wrapped a tentacled arm around Lucius’s throat, tight enough that it might feel nice, but he didn’t want to cause him to lose consciousness. With the tip, he gently stroked along Lucius’s jaw, but the boy opened his mouth to him. 

Severus froze before plunging the head into his mouth. When the Prefect’s warm tongue swiped over the sensitive suckers, Snape gasped. It was nearly as sensitive as the newest one, he discovered as Lucius began to suck. 

Heat stirred deep in the boy’s stomach as he watched himself pump his tentacles in and out of his Prefect’s holes. Fluid trickled from the appendages into Lucius, dark and sticky. It spread around his tight hole and leaked from the corners of his mouth. This stirring was quickly becoming a powerful tug as Snape worked himself closer to the edge. 

He wrapped the third tentacle around Lucius’s stiff member. The resulting moan vibrated the tentacle in the older boy’s mouth and drew a groan from Severus. He began plunging the two tentacles into the other boy in earnest. 

Lucius rapidly came undone. Thick cum spurted from his cock and splattered on his own stomach and Severus’s third tentacle. But Severus kept thrusting. The tug in his stomach was almost to its peak; a few hard thrusts and he began filling Lucius with his sticky fluid. 

The older boy arched his back, his mouth agape in pleasant surprise. Severus’s seed leaked from around the tentacle, stringing down onto the expensive sheets. When the surging warmth finally ceased, Severus withdrew from his friend’s orifices and fell beside him panting. 

“What should we do about these?” he asked, limply waving a puckered organ.

Lucius waved him off. “They’ll go back eventually… Well, hopefully,” he added, dubiously eyeing the raised limb.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I don't write smut often (and it shows), but it's hard to pass up writing tentacle sex :) Thank you for reading and hopefully interacting!


End file.
